


try and imagine

by notquiteaghost



Series: yogs harry potter au [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Hey, you going home for Christmas?"</em>
</p><p> <em>Trott rubs at the back of his neck and shrugs. "Probably? I dunno. It depends. Why're you asking?"</em></p><p>In which Smith is bad at asking for things, but Trott and Ross love him anyway. Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try and imagine

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'lonely this christmas' by mud.
> 
> this is kinda set in & definitely inspired by [pantsferdinand](http://pantsferdinand.tumblr.com)'s [harry potter au](http://pantsferdinand.tumblr.com/tagged/hfhpau) (with bonus strife because strife & trott are study buds, okay, i have thought about this au a lot). & they're in fifth year? i guess?
> 
> **obligatory rpf disclaimer: if your name is mentioned, this fic isn't for you, close this tab thanks**
> 
>  **warning** for mentions of emotionally abusive parents

"Hey, you going home for Christmas?"

Trott rubs at the back of his neck and shrugs. "Probably? I dunno. It depends. Why're you asking?"

Smith isn't going back to his parents' house for Christmas - at this point, it goes without saying, really. He hadn't realised how much his parents' house did not feel like home until he went somewhere that did, and now he wants to spend as little time there as possible.

"Gauging numbers." Smith says, with a grin. "I'm only bothering to give presents out to the people I actually see on the day, so. Need to know how much chocolate I'm buying."

"You're a dick." Trott says, fondly. "Who else is staying, then?"

"Parv and Sips, obviously. And Strife, I think? He said something about wanting to know how us Brits do Christmas, which is a very thinly veiled excuse to spend more time with Parv if I've ever heard one."

Trott looks surprised. "Wait, is that it?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is, y'know," Smith waves a hand in the air, "paired off and shit."

Their first year, the crew of people who stayed at Hogwarts was a lot larger. They played chess and cards and Sips helped Smith sneak into the kitchens, thus cementing their friendship forever. But each year since, their numbers have dwindled, as people have got closer and parents have felt more comfortable letting their kids bring friends home. So now, it's just the three of them, plus whoever Parv can sweet talk into keeping them company.

"Huh." Trott says, like he hadn't noticed it happening - he probably hadn't, the lucky sod, what with his parents who love and accept him unconditionally - and then turns his attention back to his Transfiguration homework.

Smith stares at him for a moment, before standing up and going to find Ross.

* * *

"What's your Christmas plans?"

Ross gives Smith an unimpressed look, like making idle conversation in Potions is some kind of crime. Which, okay, _technically_ it is, but Smith doesn't need to pay attention! He knows this stuff already, he's been a good month ahead of the curriculum ever since he started reading the textbook whenever he couldn't sleep.

Not that Ross knows that, because Smith hasn't told him, because Smith isn't going to go around admitting to things that geeky, but whatever. Ross should know better than to doubt Smith's Potions prowess.

And his willingness to tutor Ross, if need be.

"Gonna stay at my Dad's." Ross says, in a far quieter voice than Smith. "It's gonna be just us and my sisters, I think. Dad wants a break from the huge family gathering thing."

"Sounds cool." Smith tries his best to keep any jealousy out of his voice. Ross' dad is great - he's been sending Smith presents ever since Ross offhandedly mentioned in a letter that Smith's parents don't really do personalised gifts. And his sisters are adorable.

Smith can imagine what a lowkey Christmas at the Hornby household would be like - decorations everywhere, Christmas films playing on the TV near constantly, everyone helping cook... The complete opposite of Christmas at the Smith's, basically.

God, Smith _wants_.

"You're staying here, right?" Ross asks.

Nodding, Smith says, "Yeah, me, Parv and Sips. Should be pretty good - we're gonna teach the house elves how to play cards."

"Please do not teach the house elves to play poker."

"Not that kind of cards!"

Ross raises his eyebrows. "Right, right. Because you know other card games, of course."

"I am personally, deeply offended by that statement," Smith says, haughtily, "and I am ignoring you now." He turns to face their teacher, picking up his quill and starting to make diligent, incredibly unnecessary notes. 

Ross laughs, quietly, so Smith kicks at him under the desk. Dick.

* * *

Smith is a very difficult person to be friends with.

Trott has known this pretty much since meeting him, and he's never let it put him off before - he knows that's exactly what Smith's trying to do. Smith is the son of two pureblood Slytherins who live up to _all_ the stereotypes, and it shows.

So, Trott knows Smith is bad at expressing affection because he never really learnt how; bad at asking for help because he was taught it shows weakness and Slytherin aren't weak; very good at expecting the worst from people because his parents are the worst fucking people Trott has the misfortune of knowing. None of this is surprising.

But that doesn't mean Trott has to like it.

"He's staying here for Christmas, y'know?"

"Well, yeah. Of course he is. He's hardly gonna go home."

"I know, that's what I mean. He's asking us about this _now_ , the last week of term, when he could've easily come home with one of us if only he'd just _mentioned it earlier_."

Ross pats at Trott's hair soothingly. Trott doesn't really remember how he ended up with his head in Ross' lap, but he can probably blame it on how the sofas in the Hufflepuff common room are really comfortable no matter how you position yourself, and how he's short enough that he can lie across them without his legs dangling off the end. And how tactile Ross is.

"He was never gonna mention it earlier, though."

Trott makes an annoyed noise. "Exactly! I should've thought about it, should've remembered earlier, should've been less of the scatterbrained fucking idio--"

He's cut off by Ross leaning down to kiss him.

"It's not your fault." Ross says, once they've separated. "It's not his fault, either. It's his fucktruck parents' fault, yeah? If you're gonna insult anyone, insult them."

"Yeah, yeah, I just..." Trott huffs, frustrated. "My parents would love to have him over. They sent me an owl a couple weeks ago asking what's the best present to get him, they've probably spent more time on his gifts than they have on mine. And your Dad's basically adopted him at this point."

"There's always next year."

"Oh, believe me, I am not letting him escape next year." Trott grins. "We can start fighting about who he stays with now, if you like."

"Me." Ross says, immediately. "You can come too. And then next year, me and him'll go to yours. We can alternate."

"You have the best ideas." Trott says, happily, and reaches up for another kiss.

* * *

It's the second-to-last day of term when Trott finally comes up with a solution.

An actual, proper solution, that is, not just the promise of a solution for next year. Because yeah, sure, they can make plans for the future to be as great as possible all they like, but it doesn't make now any easier.

"Trott!"

Trott pauses halfway up the staircase to the dorms. "Yeah?"

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Strife asks. "I have a present to give you now, if you are."

"Are you?" Trott asks, remembering what Smith had said the other day.

Strife shakes his head. "Parvis-- I'm staying here, to keep Parv company. I didn't like the thought of him being alone at Christmas, y'know? I mean, he kept telling me he doesn't mind, and he's not _really_ alone because a couple other people stay too, but..."

"There's friends, and then there's you." Trott says, and something clicks in place in his head.

Strife blushes, but he nods. "It's sappy, I know."

"It's a great idea." Trott grins at him. "I'm staying too, for the record. And, if you'll excuse me, I have to go write a letter."

* * *

"You're _staying_?"

"No, Smith, this is all a prank. We figured it'd be hilarious to ruin your day a week before Christmas," Trott says, rolling his eyes.

Smith shoves at him. "Shut up, alright, I just-- you never said anything!"

"It was a pretty last minute plan, actually." Ross admits, with a grin.

"Yeah, my mum didn't really appreciate me owling her on the second-to-last day of term to ask if I could stay at Hogwarts for Christmas instead." Trott adds. "Went off on a whole rant about all the rearranging she'd have to do now."

"But she agreed with my dad - of course we can stay with you. Who wants to be alone at Christmas?"

"I-- You--" Smith swallows. He looks suspiciously like he's trying not to cry.

Which, no. Smith is not allowed to cry, not even happy tears. 

Ross leans in to kiss him instead, pressing his lips to Smith's cheek, his jaw, his neck and his ear until Smith is squirming and giggling.

"That tickles, leave off--!"

Ross presses one last kiss to his chin before drawing back. "You know we love you, yeah? And that means we want you to be happy."

"And that means we'll go to ridiculous lengths to make sure you're happy." Trott says, pressing a kiss of his own to Smith's nose. "Because you're stuck with us now. No escape."

Smith is smiling. It's a disbelieving smile, and his eyes still look kind of watery, but it's still a smile.

"Now," Trott says, with a wide, triumphant grin, "want to help me find that secret tunnel to Hogsmeade?"

**Author's Note:**

> i am [here](http://monsterau.tumblr.com) on tumblr. this fic is cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://monsterau.tumblr.com/post/105743003111).


End file.
